De amor y otras cosas
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Estaba encantado, me había cautivado. Señoras y señores, estaba enamorado. Esa chica se convertiría en la madre de mis hijos. No supe como me enamoré, solo que cuando la vi, supe que estaría a su lado, aun cuando ella estuviera en los brazos de alguien mas. Que bueno que llegué a tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, pensé en empezar esto en septiembre, pero es 3 y no se… me dio flojera el 1, el 2 traté de subir, pero el mugroso internet me abandonó decidió volver hasta hoy, 3, pero en recompensa, espero habrá tres capítulos._**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

La primera vez que la conocí fue cuando mi madre fue akumatizada, había escucha de las situaciones pero nunca me había pasado en persona, como cuando akumatizaron a Juleka. Cuando entró como si fuera su casa a mi habitación me dio risa, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados pude escuchar su respiración. Era suave, y desprendía un aroma como a pastel horneado con amor. Sonreí con lo parpados cerrados todavía. Y cuando me disponía a abrirlos, mi mirada se cruzó con un par de hermosos ojos color cielo que me miraban asombrados. Inmediatamente se sobresaltó y empezó a tartamudear.

-Hola, soy Ma-Ma-Marinette- parecía alterada-. Tu madre me ha dicho que gropu, digo grupo- me asombró la manera de hablar de la chica, ni siquiera le entendía.-el grupo te está esperando y…

Quise jugar con ella.

-Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette.

Me reí, parecía que le decía Mamá Marinette, pero cuando la volví a ver parecía decaída, mi broma no le ha causado gracia.

Lo lamenté enseguida.

-Perdón.- No quería molestarla, de modo que decidí darle mis disculpas de la mejor manera que sabía, de hecho la única.- Me expresaré como mejor sé.

Tomé mi guitarra y la rasgué con mi pluma. Observé como ella me miró asombrada, le sonreí amablemente y le invité a sentarse a mi lado. Ella se acercó sin dudarlo.

De inmediato sentí una especie de vibra a su alrededor. Se lo comenté y le expresé como sentía su aura. Le sonreí de nuevo. Me sentía… raro. Como si estar con ella demostrara un amor infinito y una gran lealtad. Era hermoso. Vi como ella sonrió ante mi demostración y me sentí en calma. Si en ese momento me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría, me hubiera reído, para mí el único amor que tenía era la música.

Cuando terminé de tocar, la mire, tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha cerca del corazón. Era tierno y maravilloso.

Ella me preguntó emocionada como podía leer las emociones de la gente y transmitirlas en la música.

Simplemente le expresé que era como me sentía.

Ella se paró y se acercó a mi pared de Jagged Stone. Tomó una de mis uñas favoritas (que tiene al rockero estampado) y vuelve a sonreírme.

-¿Te gusta Jagged Stone?

-Es mi cantante favorito- le respondo aún en mi cama.

-El mío también.

Me paro a su lado y observo divertido como se pone nerviosa.

-Quédatela si quieres- le sonrió, esa chica hace que sonríe seguido.- Tengo muchas.

Ella mira a la uña y luego a mí.

-Oh, gracias.

De pronto recuerdo para que vino Marinette.

-Ah, bueno, me voy a ensayar… con el gropu- le digo rodando los ojos, solo para molestarla.

De inmediato veo como se pone pálida. Creo que no fue una buena idea.

-¿He dicho eso? ¡Oh, no!

Trato de arreglar su humor.

-Eres muy graciosa, Marinette.

Me doy la vuelta en dirección a mi puerta mientras pienso en esa chica. Recuerdo verla en la foto de Juleka. Eso me sorprendió, ella no era nada dada a las fotos, decía tener la "medición de las fotos", y ese día llegó sonriendo, decía tener a alguien maravillosa en su clase, alguien que lo daba todo por los demás, y luego, me mostró cinco fotos, dos de ellas era de su clase, y las demás era de ella con sus amigos. Estaba feliz por ella. Ahora entiendo por qué ella se emociona de ir a la escuela tenia amigas maravillosas, como Marinette.

Ese día sucedieron muchas cosas, mi madre fue akumatizada, conocía Ladybug, a pesar de que mucha gente la admira, yo estaba más preocupado por Marinette y asombrado por su buena suerte, al final del día conocí al modelo Adrien Agreste. Cuando apareció, vi de reojo como Marinette se sonrojaba, sonreí internamente, así que le gustaba el rubio, ¿eh? No tenía problemas con ayudarla, esa chica era un ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Cumplí!_**

 ** _Ángel disfrazado de diablo parte I._**

 ** _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

Marinette iba a matarme. Creía que era un ángel, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

Esta mañana fui por Juleka a su escuela, ella y yo teníamos que pasar por el tinte para el cabello cuando la vi platicando con Rosita, y dos chicas más, me reuní con mi hermana para saludar y cuál fue mi sorpresa a ver a Marinette entre esas chicas, no la había visto desde el día en que fue a mi casa, y por extraño que parezca, la vi más hermosa, me confundí por mis pensamientos, pero sacudí la cabeza y las saludé.

-Hola chicas, venía a secuestrar a mi herman- pero me callé, acababa de ver el collar de Marinette.

-Mari, ¿ese es…?-. No terminé la pregunta porque todas voltearon a verla.

La chica enrojeció. Me sentí un poco mal, pero en el fondo estaba saldando de alegría. Marinette tenía la uña que le regale colgada del cuello.

-Creía que estaría guardada en su casa.-le dije.

Ella me miro a través de sus parpados, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que era más pequeña que yo.

-Lo esta-estaba, pero mi habitación estaba un poco desbordenada, digo desordenada, y tenía que hacer pomlieza, digo, limpieza. Y pensé que sería una buena diea, digo idea, traerlo comgino, digo conmigo.

Todo lo dijo demasiado rápido, pero lo pude entender, parecía que a Mari le costaba hablar con extraños, pero lograría que dejara de ser un extraño.

Le sonreí, y me dirigí a Juleka.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Estaba diciéndoles eso a las chicas, debo quedarme a ensayar en la clase de arte libre, y no puedo ir hoy.

-Ahh.- Estaba un poco desilusionado, hace mucho que no salía con Juleka.

Y luego la voz de alguien desconocida apareció.

-Mari puede ir en tu lugar.

Me fije entonces en la chica que estaba al lado de Marinette. La recuerdo del día del concierto, creo que se llamaba Alya. Tanto yo como Marinette la veíamos fijamente, la peliazul con una mirada de pánico, y yo con curiosidad.

Miré a Marinette y le pregunté.

-¿No te molesta, Marinette?- la chica me miró a los ojos, y sentí que el resto desapareció.

Con la mirada ella me respondió.

Sonreí amablemente, la idea de salir con ella era un poco emocionante. ¿Cómo sería salir con alguien que no era de mi familia…?

Marinette se despidió de las chicas mientras yo me adelantaba un poco, cuando me di la vuelta vi que Marinette miraba hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde vi a Adrien Agreste saliendo con un chico moreno, también lo recordaba del barco, era Nino, creo. Marinette por estar viendo al rubio no reparo en el escalón frente a ella, haciendo que tropezara y gritara. Y entonces como el buen caballero que soy le extiendo mi mano y evito que caiga al suelo, terminando con ella en mis brazos.

La miré a los ojos y sonreí burlón.

-¿Así llamas la atención del chico que te gusta?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y detecté un brillo de astucia en sus ojos.

-¿Así cargas a las damiselas en peligro?- contraatacó, y sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

Amplié mi sonrisa. Es chica me gustaba. La enderecé y le sonreí con más ganas.

-Debes admitir que es original tu modo de llamar su atención, quizá algún día venga a socorrerte cuando estés en el suelo. Termines con un severo golpe en la cabeza, él se preocupa por ti, te lleva al hospital y nace algo entre ustedes en la sala de emergencias.

La risa de Marinette era refrescante.

-Tienes una gran imaginación, Luka.

Me sonrió, y deseé por un instante que me siguiera sonriendo.

-¿Vamos, mi damisela en apuros?- le extendí mi brazo como un caballero, y por alguna razón que no entendí, sonrió como si estuviera acostumbraba a que la trataran así.

-Vamos, mi caballero educado.- tomó mi brazo y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Tercer strike!_**

 ** _Ángel disfrazado de diablo parte II._**

 ** _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

Mientras caminábamos por el centro buscando una buena tienda, Marinette y yo charlábamos amenamente, parecía que Mari había superado su miedo a hablar conmigo, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Cuando llegamos al centro pasamos cerca de una tienda de telas, y Marinette se distrajo. Cuando me di cuenta la peliazul no estaba a mi lado, en cambio estaba dentro de la tienda, preguntando por las telas, los colores, las ofertas, los adornos, etc. Fue…inesperado. Pero a pesar de eso, sonreí, era genial ver como ponía tanta pasión a lo que amaba, me recordaba a mí y a la música. Sonreí con más ganas; me recosté en el marco de la entrada del local y la observé ir de aquí para allá con las dependientas viendo lo que ella pedía.

No supe cuánto tiempo la estuve viendo, lo curioso es que no la perdía de vista aun cuando ella tenía que ir a las partes más alejadas de la entrada y yo no me moví de mi lugar. Hasta que una chica se me acerco y me preguntó que estaba buscando, le sonreí y le dije que esperaba a una amiga. La chica me sonrio con cortesía y me pregunto.

-¿Es la chica peliazul?

-Esa misma.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia Marinette ella estaba viendo en dirección nuestra y no sonreía, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara.

Me acerqué a ella preocupado y pregunté en voz baja.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella solo me miro a los ojos y me rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estoy bien, Luka, no necesitabas entrar.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sorprendido por su actitud.

-Porque llamas la atención, eres demasiado apuesto para tu bien.

Su réplica me dejó sin palabras unos instantes en los que ella recapacitó lo que dijo. Instantes después yo estaba sonriendo y ella estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Así que soy demasiado apuesto para mi bien? ¿Esperas que me coman vivo si entro a un lugar solo?- dije sin poderlo evitar, adoraba molestarla.

Marinette estaba muriendo ahí mismo. Pero no me dejo de ver los ojos ni por un instante. Y la admiré por eso.

-Debes admitirlo. Las mujeres somos aterradoras.

-No todas- le sonreí burlonamente.

Marinette alzó una ceja, okey, vergüenza olvidada.

-¿No me crees capaz de ser aterradora?

-Así, así lo que se dice aterradora….- fingí pensar un momento con la mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo-. No.

-¿Ni tampoco coquetearte?

Espera, ¿lo había dicho en serio? La miré a los ojos y vi la determinación que encontré cuando se cayó en su escuela y respondió mi replica. Parecía que había encendido la llama de la batalla que tenía en su interior.

-No. Eres un ángel.- le respondí sin dudarlo.

La voz de la razón me dijo en el oído: "Luka, basta, estás jugando con fuego." Pero lo ignoré, como a veces lo hago.

Marinette se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cuello, acercándonos.

-¿Crees que no puedo alterarte sin besarte? ¿Qué un ángel no puede ser un diablo?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, puse mis manos en su cadera y la acerqué más a mí.

-Sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo, eres demasiado buena para tu bien –Le lancé su reclamo y ella sonrió.-Demasiado dulce, demasiado bella, demasiado…

Pero no pude terminar, pues una tos incomoda me interrumpió.

Parpadeé. Había olvidado donde estábamos y a juzgar por el sonrojo que apareció en toda la cara y cuello de Marinette, ella también.

Me separé de ella a regañadientes, pero estaba algo aliviado, no sabía que había podido hacer si no me hubieran interrumpido. Estaba a salvo…. Y yo también, claro. Mi corazón estaba algo alterado.

Mire a Marinette y ella se había alejado todo lo humanamente posible de mí, con la cara completamente roja, tartamudeaba con la dependienta que la miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

-Eh… yo te esperare afuera, Mari.- Necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Cl-Claro.

Me di la vuelta y escuché que dos dependientas le dijeron a Mari.

-Qué suerte tiene, es un chico muuuuy apuesto. Unas clientas no le quitaban el ojo de encima hasta que vino a verla, se fueron molestas, por lo que pude ver.

-Y eso está bien, que no toquen lo que no les pertenece.- escuché murmurar a la otra chica.

Mire hacia tras de reojo y vi a Mari con las ojeras rojas.

-Él no es mío…Aun.

Sonreí. Y cuando salí de la tienda suspiré audible y largamente.

Esa chica me iba a matar. Pero sé que sería una muerte placentera.


End file.
